Cardboard or fiberboard containers for fluent material are known. The containers are commonly placed on a pallet before being filled. The containers commonly have a plastic or otherwise impervious lining bag with an opening at the top and a discharge fitting near the bottom which protrudes from an opening in near the bottom of the container. When the bag is filled, it is closed at the top. A cover is usually placed thereover. The container may or may not be further strapped and retained to the pallet.
Problems with known containers for fluent material include the difficulty of storage of the big empty containers and the securing of the discharge fitting of the liner bag so that it is not stressed relative to the bag during shipping thereby causing ripping or other failure.
Although U.S. Pat. No. 1,883,323 shows a large, octagonal folding box wherein the side member folds flat and the cover fits over the bottom, the box is not designed for containing fluent material. There is no liner and, consequently, no provision for discharge of such material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,506 is directed toward containing fluent material. An octagonal container is shown such that three different side members can be folded flat and the lining bag can be folded between top and bottom plates. The cover is a separate member. The bottom plate includes a flap having an opening for receiving the discharge fitting and shows a tab for pressing against it. Although this container is directed to containing fluent material, it requires a large number of separate pieces which can be troublesome with respect to storing, locating in a warehouse environment and making proper assembly.